1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chair support structure for invalids and more particularly to a chair support structure that is adaptable and adjustable to operate as a standard wheelchair while permitting conversion to allow the occupant to change the support structure into a racing vehicle or to participate in snow or water skiing events.
2. Prior Art
The wheelchair in standard use by humans who do not have the capability of transporting themselves is well known. The standard wheelchair includes a pair of large rotatably mounted wheels and a pair of smaller rotatable and pivotable wheels. The larger wheels are placed adjacent to the arms of the occupant of the wheelchair to permit the occupant to propel the wheelchair along the ground. Prior art wheelchairs were single purpose with few adjustments and are generally purchased in a size to conform to the future occupant. The prior art wheelchair limited the uses to which the wheelchair could be placed and thereby limited the participation of the occupant in sporting events.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced support structure for disabled persons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile support structure that is adaptable to change the wheel and steering structure of the support structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support structure for disabled persons that permits the
support structure to be used as a wheeled vehicle while adaptable to replace the wheels with skis to permit water and/or snow skiing by the disabled person.
Still another object of the present invention is to permit the wheelchair to be changed to a racing styled vehicle that is steerable by the occupant of the wheelchair.